Underneath Your Clothes Ch 1
by WolfieToboe
Summary: Okay So this is technically my first attempt at writing a fanfiction based story because I have a recent obsession with Sons of Anarchy BUT I only really care about Jax and Tara's relationship and so this would be how I think they met when they were younger and why Tara has such a hard time when she returns after she comes back from college several years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So this is technically my first attempt at writing a fanfiction based story because I have a recent obsession with Sons of Anarchy BUT I only really care about Jax and Tara's relationship and so I have had time to think it over and how I think things might have been when they were teenagers.I have decided i think i will try and make this a chapter story lol so here it is. **

_**"You're a song written by the hands of God Don't get me wrong **_

_**'cause this might sound to you a bit odd **_

_**But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding**_

_** Right under your clothes, is where I find them **_

_**Underneath your clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose **_

_**There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl **_

_**'Cause of you, I forgot the smart ways to lie **_

_**Because of you, I'm running out of reasons to cry **_

_**When the friends are gone, when the party's over We will still belong to each other"**_

_**Underneath Your Clothes- Shakira **_

**It was her junior year in high school and Tara Knowles was already running late for class. She hurriedly ran to her locker, fumbling to get the combination correct which took her 3 attempts and of course calming herself to get it unlocked and to grab her books for geometry and english class which would follow. She spent most of the morning in a pointless argument with her drunk father avoiding things he threw around mumbling things she had no clue about and accusing her of not respecting him enough. Ever since her mother died, her father started drinking from sun up to sun down. She couldn't think of a day that went by when he hadn't been drinking. She feared if she didn't choose her words wisely he would soon hit her out of drunken rage and he came close several times, especially this morning. Tara had to try to calm her father down and after what seemed like forever, she got him to lay down in his bed to get some rest and told him she would be home to make him dinner right after school. Although, she knew by the time she got home he wouldn't be there to eat the food she made, just like he wasn't on any other day of the week. **

**She took her usual seat in Geometry class, ignoring all the looks given to her for showing up almost halfway through the lesson. After class, she would explain to her teacher why she was late again and that it was something she tried to avoid happening in the future. Her teachers all knew about what happened with her mother a couple of years ago and that her father had become a violent drunk and most mornings he was the reason she came to school late on several occasions over the past couple of years. Even though she had her days where she would be late once in a blue moon, Tara still remained top of her class and top student of the junior student body. She even managed to become class president for a semester and taking on all of that responsibility along with her personal life, she realized it was too much for her to take on and she would try again her senior year. At least with something like that on her record it would look good and help make her way into college and of course she wanted so bad to get out Charming and never come back for any reason. **

** The morning classes went by pretty fast compared to other days, they didnt drag on like most days and she was relieved to have gotten things off of her mind from her personal life at home. Tara didn't have many friends but one girl in particular she managed to get along well with named Donna. They were alike in several ways but Donna was more of the type to confront anyone for spreading rumors and beating their asses for it. Tara on the other hand, tried to avoid confrontation because fighting wasn't in her nature. If it came down to it she would in defense for herself, or Donna, and her father because they were all she had. **

**"So my boyfriend and I are gonna go to the park this afternoon its a nice day and you havent had the chance to meet him yet" Donna said during lunch that afternoon as they sat under a picnic table under the shade of a tree near the cafeteria outside. **

**"I'm not sure, I mean my father expects me to be home and have dinner made...I guess it wouldn't hurt to hangout for a little bit. I need to get away from him anyways, at least for a couple of hours." Tara replied a little nervously but not sounding sorry for herself that she felt she had to have all the respect for her father yet he still treated her unfairly. **

**"Your father needs help. Besides Opie told me he has a friend he would like you to meet. I mean I think you might know him considering you have classes together at the end of the day." Donna answered with a small laugh. Tara raised an eyebrow in curiousity**

** "Really? Who? I doubt there is any "friend" of his I would want to meet they all seem to be on the rough side. I mean from what I've heard from your stories, Opie however, sounds completely different and I'm not so sure why he would be around people like that..." Tara replied trailing off as she looked up at the leaves. The cool spring breeze felt good against her skin and fresh air was almost a rare thing for her now a days. **

**"Ope has his moments, but you are right he isn't like the rest of his friends, but this guy he-" **

**"Guy?" Tara interrupted "Oh no...no no I don't think I want to get involved with any "guy" or guys for that matter." she protested looking concerned. Tara had walls put up around herself, for what ever reason Donna couldn't ever figure out the reason. According to her history and the stories she shared, before her mom died, Tara had an almost normal life-like any girl in Charming had growing up with a small family and being an only child. When her mother was around she had everything handed to her and Tara didn't exactly have to work for things she wanted but being independent she tried her best to do things on her own as she got older. She didn't want to be known as the girl who didn't work her to get anywhere in life. **

**"Come on Tara, it's just one guy. What can that possibly change I mean you don't have to be his friend but at least get to know him so you can change your mind about your choice" Donna teased nudging her friend on the arm with her own. Tara rolled her eyes with a smirk and shook her head with a sigh at the same time in defeat because she knew Donna was right most of the time. **

**"Alright, fine. But I don't really plan to have boys in my life Donna" she replied. After the 2 talked about random things and Tara talked of her plans to go to college and do something great while Donna on the other hand had plans to become some ol' lady to Opie and his MC club. Tara didn't really understand what all of that had meant so Donna explained and it seemed a little complicated. Who would want to be treated like they weren't allowed to ask questions about their husbands plans? Sounded like trouble to her. Like opening a door to allow a life of violence, murder, and any other kind of illegal thing you could think of. After school Tara met up with Donna and she thought to herself about how she looked over at every guy in class and couldn't figure out which one was a friend of Opie. She would find out soon enough she told herself. The two girls approached a truck and Donna greeted a tall young man who Tara some what recognized enough to know he was a senior because she knew he wasn't in their grade. **

**"Tara, this is My boyfriend Opie. I've told you about him enough I think you should meet now" Donna said introducing the two with a smile. Tara looked to Opie and he extended a hand taking one of hers into a firm handshake. Geez this guy was huge in comparison to the two of them. **

**"Nice to meet you." Opie said afterwards and then pulling Donna into a side hug****"So Donna tells me you need a guy friend, well I know of some one that would be interested in meeting you. He's heard Donna talk about you all the time when she comes to the club and he says he knows you but doesn't think he is very noticable to you." He continued to say with a laugh. Tara tilted her head in slight confusion looking to Donna then back at Opie. **

**"Oh. Okay, I see what's going on here, very smooth Donna. Well I don't guess I have any way out of it now do I?" she asked teasingly. Donna replied shaking her head in agreement, then the 3 hopped into Opie's truck making their way towards the town park. Once they arrived they climbed out of the truck and made their way over to a large tree just off to the left side of the playground several feet away. Tara stopped in her tracks when she noticed that a guy with blonde hair was leaning against the tree and looking in their direction. There was no mistaking that it was none other than the school trouble-maker, Jackson Teller. What was Donna thinking? She was way out of his league being top of her class and he was only a failing senior that was still taking junior classes. Well a couple of them any way that Tara had noticed now that she remembered him from her Biology and English III class she had at the end of the day. Opie was right, she hadn't really noticed or paid much attention to Jackson and now for some reason she felt like he was invisible to her. She had a few memories from their childhood when she would see him around school with a group of friends and all the girls would be around him. Only one thing played in her mind as the 3 of them approached the tree. 'Man whore, and I want nothing to do with it'. **

**"Hey guys glad to see you could finally make it. Tara." Jax said with a smile and she cut her eyes to him with no amusement. **

**"Jackson." she replied a little coldly folding her arms across her chest. **

**"I take it you DO know each other then. Good. now we can all be friends and not be invisible to anyone" Opie said with a laugh and Tara glared at him also, Donna noticed and saw it as a chance to break the ice before things got too intense with glares and what not. **

**"So got any plans for the weekend yet guys?" She asked curiously taking a seat in the nice cool grass under the shade of the tree. Tara followed suit while the guys remained standing. She tried to relax and kept telling her self that maybe she was being too quick to judge. Besides if any thing she would be friends with Jax and that was it. She could use more friends in her life and she knew she wasn't winning any best friend of the year awards if she kept walls around herself and didn't give anyone a chance. **

**"Well we figured we would throw a party since Jax is turning 18 friday night and his mom wants to make sure the prince gets the best for turning into a man" Opie replied patting his friend on the back and they exchanged smiles between each other like having some type of silent conversation with just using their looks. **

**"What? is having a bunch of crow-eaters around all the time not good enough for the prince so he has to have a party where more will show up just to feel loved?" Tara said raising in eyebrow in slight disgust.**

** "Oh and what would you know about that?" Jax asked coyly. **

**"Well enough to know that I have heard enough rumors and seen for myself that you are the same with every girl and don't seem to have much respect or care for them" she replied with a smirk. **

**"They don't mean anything to me and I'm not looking to settle down just yet I have other things to worry about until." he argued. He knew Tara had a tough personality and a strong one at that. He didn't expect her to be such a smart ass which was something he liked because she seemed to be quick with comebacks and no one has ever talked to him like that before with such brutal honesty. Tara rolled her eyes and wanted to focus on talking with Donna more but when she turned to look at her friend she was more occupied with Opie on the other side of the tree. Great. Now she HAD to be nice if she wanted to get anywhere and to get the time to go by faster so she could go home sooner than later. **

**"Alright if you say so Jackson." She answered with a sigh and he sat down next to her pulling a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. **

**"Just call me Jax it's what I prefer unless it's from my mother which is only when I'm in trouble." he told her with a laugh. She never noticed before what a great smile he had and it was damn near perfect if she had to say so herself. And the way his blue eyes were like deep pools but she could tell they had a hidden pain behind them, but what? She heard stories of how he lost his father a couple of years ago. It seemed a bit odd almost like they had something in common when it came to kept secrets and pain. **

**"Okay...JAX. So why is it you are in classes with juniors?" Tara questioned trying to make a conversation to take her mind off her wandering thoughts. **

**"Well I'm not that great with anything that has to do with math or science but when it comes to reading I do pretty well. I never had the chance to take English III last year because I took shop class and now I have to make up for it. Biology on the other hand, not so much my strong suit. You're smart, feel like helping me out?" he asked with a smile. Tara knew where there was going or maybe she didn't. Maybe he really did need help she couldn't live with herself knowing she had the opportunity to help someone succeed and turning them down only to fail more. **

**"If I say no, you probably won't stop bugging me until I agree to it... so sure. I'll help but on one condition." She told him narrowing her eyes directly at him to make sure he would understand what she was going to say. **

**"And what would that be?" he asked curiously. "You can't fall in love with me and we can only be friends, ok?" he looked at her for a moment thinking over what she said. **

**"I don't think it will be a problem for me. I'm not exactly that kind of guy remember? I have no feelings or respect for women." he replied coldly. Okay that was fair considering her remarks from before and now he had to retaliate to get back at her. **

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that...I mean, I did but I might have been too quick to judge so lets start over." Tara suggested and he agreed with that perfect smile of his again. If she didn't know any better she would say it almost seemed like he was trying to win her over. He must have had that effect on all the girls with that smile. His charm wasn't going to work on her though, she had to stay focused on going to college and she never believed in the high school romance crap anyways because it never lasted. **

**"So how did Tara Knowles become friends with someone like Donna anyway? From what I see you seem to busy keeping to yourself and keeping everyone else out. **

**"I guess I'm just too busy to really bother with other people. But, Donna lives a couple of houses away from me and on the nights things get too bad with her parents she comes over to mine for a night and same with me. My dad...well ever since my mom died he hasn't been the same. He spends his days being drunk and he can get destructive so when I feel like things might get too crazy I go over to Donna's." Tara explained pulling up blades of grass and pulling them apart as she talked, making a small pile in front of her so that she had something else to focus on other than Jax's face.**

** "And this whole time you still have never met Opie until now?" Tara nodded, "Only because I never really bothered asking and most of the time we have been too busy trying to cheer the other up when things got rough. I mean she speaks of him all the time I just never really showed any interest in meeting him I guess." **

**"Are you like that with everyone? Just acting like they don't exist?" Jax questioned with a concerned tone. **

**"Well when you don't have many friends, like me. You get used to not really bothering with other people. When you are invisible to everyone else, everyone else becomes invisible to you" she answered and the way she said it held no sadness or self-pity, just a sad hard truth that Jax realized she had learned to accept. It mad him feel sad that she seemed to be unnoticed being top of the class he thought she would have had all the friends in the world. He was too quick to judge on that long ago and he now sees it. The two talked a little while longer with Donna and Opie joining in occasionally talking about how they met to Tara and how Opie and Jax came to be involved with an MC club, which Tara knew Jax would have been involved eventually because his father, John Teller, was the club's president and it only made since for Jax to one day take his place when he was old enough. **

**"Well, I guess I should be going now my dad will start to wonder why I havent made it back home yet." Tara said after a couple of hours had passed and she now felt a little more at ease to be around someone like Jax. He had a funny side to him and nicer than what she had thought before she got to know him. He wasn't really what everyone tried to make him out to be. So what he was a little rough around the edges? She too had her own faults and look at the type of life they had dealing with the passing of a parent. It would be impossible to not have some sort of downfall, and she would be lying to act or say she never did. **

**"Let me walk you home then." Jax suggested jumping to his feet with a grin. **

**"Oh, no its okay I usually walk home by myself on most days besides my father wouldn't really approve of a guy walking me home after I have been out of school a couple of hours and still never showed up." Tara protested when she knew it wasn't that her father wouldn't approve but more like he would be quick to say she was sleeping around and disrespecting him again. **

**"You aren't going by yourself, Donna and Opie can give you a ride then its the least you can do so that I can feel better." Jax argued but in a soft tone so he wouldn't seem like he was angry at her for wanting to walk home alone. He knew Charming wasn't always safe and it had been the clubs job to try to keep crime at a minimum even if they did illegal things of their own, the would never hurt any women or children for that matter. Tara looked from Jax to Donna and Opie then back to Jax again sighing in defeat and crossing her arms **

**"Fine. You can walk me home, I'll catch a ride with them some other time besides I like to give Donna her space when it comes to her love life" she replied teasing her friend who rolled her eyes and shook her head in return.**


	2. Chapter 2 Stay

"All along it was a fever A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"

He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."

"Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay.

The reason I hold on

'Cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving."

Stay by Rihanna (used JamieBoy Cover)

Tara met up with her friends several days that week after school and it was finally friday and school and had just let out. She met with Donna and the two girls walked home together discussing plans for the weekend after the party that night. Tara hadn't exactly given it much thought since Donna was the only one to invite her. She remembered how angry she had been yesterday at Jax for having a girl all over him in the hall way, but why should she care? They were only friends, but it made her angry that he acted like he took an interest to her this whole time and then she has to see something like THAT...what the fuck gives? Tara tried to tell her self that she needed to stay focused on her main goal. Graduate, college, live a better life. But why did Jax have to be in the way of that? She knew there was something there between them, even if it wasn't relationship material it was something.

When they had met and hungout earlier in the week for a couple of days, she felt something inside of her spark like they were easily able to get along and could be the greatest friends or be worst enemies and bump heads often because they had so much in common. Should she stay mad at him? They still only had just met and she needed to get to know him better, what place was it of hers to not want him to be with a girl in his life? It wasn't her thats what and it made her uncomfortable to even think such thoughts she wasn't the jealous type. Or was she? Tara really never had an actual relationship with a guy before nothing that went passed a couple of dates and hanging out and kissing them but nothing serious.

Donna told her friend not to worry about the "crow-eaters" and that Jax would be glad to see her at his party.

"I dont know...I wasn't invited by HIM and since it is HIS party, I'm sure he will have girls all over him to keep him occupied to even notice if I'm there or not. I just don't want to be some kind of burden."Tara answered as she and Donna sat on her bed after school. Her father was gone as usual so if she left she could easily explain her absence by telling him that she was with Donna. Which would be half true.

"Well you will be coming as my guest and if things don't work out Opie will be more than glad to take you home. We already talked about it yesterday so you will be good to go if you wanted." Donna suggested in hopes to change Tara's mind.

"I-I don't know..." she trailed off still unsure.

"Come on I need you Tara I can't stand those blonde bimbo bitches at the club all the time it's bad enough I have to keep them away from Ope. I could use your help."

Of course Donna continued to plead and beg until she finally gave in and after a moment of thinking to herself she knew that Donna was right and as much as she hated those girls as well and knew how annoying it must be for her friend to have to keep them off her boyfriend. She agreed to g,o being the good friend she was to the only real friend she had.

They spent the next couple of hours showering and getting themselves ready to be picked up by Opie soon. Tara stood in front of her closet wrapped in her towel trying to decide what she could wear while Donna showered and got dressed in the bathroom. Looking at all her clothes, everything suddenly seemed unattractive and unappealing to her. She sighed and went with wearing a pair of dark blue, denim, boot cut, jeans with a dark grey and light grey plaid shirt to match. As for shoes she chose her black converse (chucks) it was something simple and comfortable for her and thats all she cared about. She brushed her hair after it was dry and didnt bother with make up because she felt like she had a natural beauty and it just wasn't in her to put anything on, only to take it off again later. Not including clothes. Her jeans fit perfectly to her form and rested on her hips comfortably which made her other features stand out more. One Donna got ready the two girls met with Opie outside since the 3 of them volunteered to help Gemma, who Tara learned was Jax's mom, set up for the party.

"Glad to see you decided to come after all Tara, Jax will be so happy to see you" Opie piped in on the drive to the club house.

"I don't know about that, I'm sure he will have plenty of crow-eaters around him to keep him occupied and he won't even notice." she protested rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not. You have no I idea do you?"

"What?" she asked curiously looking over at Opie now with a hint of anticipation waiting for what he had to say. Why? she wasn't sure but he now had her attention.

"Well, Jax seems to really like you" he started "Even though he has been around other girls he is different with you."

Tara scoffed, "Ha! Yeah, I have a hard time believing that."

"It's true! I am dead serious. You are all he has talked about ever since you guys met on monday. When we hang out you seem to be the topic of conversation. He has never spoken one word about those other girls not even what it was like sleeping with them. They mean nothing to him, he wants to know you better." Opie explained and she could tell by his words that he was telling the truth and now she was unsure of what to think about Jackson Teller. Her mind seemed to have so many thoughts of what Jax could have possibly said about her to Opie. She really wasn't the kind of girl to brag about, and she was so ordinary in her eyes. She was broken, and no where near perfect. Compared to those other girls in school, she was more of a middle class type but the smartest out of them all.

"If you want to know why not just ask him?" Donna suggested as she carried cases of beers to the bar.

"I'm considering it...if I even get the chance to that is. I guess I'll wait for an oppurtunity to do it." she replied taking a seat on a bar stool and she helped Donna put beers into a large cooler filled with ice.

"Now will be as a good a time as any then, here's your chance." Donna added nodding to the doorway. Tara looked over in the direction her friend was in time to see Jax walk in, followed by a woman Tara figured to be his mom, Gemma Teller.

Opie greeted his friend with a hug and shook hands with Gemma. Tara watched and Opie and Jax shared laughs between them and then Opie pointed over in her direction at the bar. Jax looked over to see Tara and he smiled. Putting his hands into his saggy, blue jean pockets, he made his way over to where she sat.

"So you did come after all. Good, I was hoping for it. Gives me a chance to get away from all those girls for once, a guy needs a break." he laughed being joined by Opie and his mom." Before I forget, mom, this is Tara. The girl I told you about from school?" Gemma placed her hands on her hips and looked at Tara from head to toe, then back up again.

"Yeah, I remember." she replied "I have heard plenty about you, do you plan to hang around long sweetheart?"

"Well, we did just meet earlier this week like actually talk and hangout. I'm usually good at keeping my friends so I guess you could say I'll be around often." Tara answered and Gemma just looked at her not showing much interest. This woman had something about her like she was being nice with pride. As if it hurt her pride to be nice and to her, no girl was good enough to be friends with her son. Gemma said nothing more and left into a room with a door labeled "office" disappearing behind it.

"What was that all about? Did I do something wrong?" Jax shook his head

"nah. She is always like that you learn to get used to it after awhile. She isn't all that bad just being a protective mom is all. And thats just on a good day so you're lucky." Tara raised in eyebrow in concern and she hated to know what it would be like to catch his mom on a bad day.

"So you still mad at me?" Jax asked changing the subject with a laugh but it seemed a little nervous as if he wasn't too confident in asking.

"No. I guess I can't stay mad, I'm not really one to hold a grudge." Tara looked off to distract herself from having to look at Jax at that moment because he never took his eyes off of her the whole time they talked. She felt a little embarrassed to act jealous and she didn't want him to know that about her.

"Good" he answered, pulling a cigarette from his shirt pocket "Then you can hang with me all night and keep my occupied." Tara blushed at his remark

"Sure, I don't see why not." she shrugged "If you are sure thats what you want. I mean, you will still have other guests since this is your party." she continued to say standing up from the bar stool and facing Jax. She twiddled her fingers, needing something to do with her hands now that they had finished the decorations.

"It's ok," he stated "They're all just mostly going to be here for the beer and just to party in general. Mom wanted to throw a party for my birthday into the mix just to make sure I wouldn't think she forgot." Jax shrugged taking a hit from his cigarette one last time before putting it out and walking to the entrance of the clubhouse. Tara's followed him with her eyes, unsure if he wanted her to join him or not.

"You coming?" he asked looking back at her over his shoulder.

She nodded and happily followed "Yeah, of course." She smiled once at his side and she laughed heartily.

The two walked out into the spring sunshine which felt nice and warm to them both and it was Tara's favorite part of the year. Not too hot like summer and not too cold like winter or fall. Tara looked for something to say, she hated feeling awkward when it came to guys. Jax was different and she wanted to be different around him and not so closed off like she always had been in the past to others. She loved his tattoos that were on his arms and she couldn't help but stare. She knew he had a others on his body and tried to picture what they must have looked like. It was only when she noticed he was looking at her that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed looking down at the ground "You have nice tattoos so I was just thinking about them but didn't mean to stare...sorry if thats weird." she said in defense of herself.

"Not at all darlin'. Everyone seems to like them but they aren't exatly so used to seeing them on someone that isn't even 18 just yet. Well I am today, as for in the past I got them when I was younger. My first, from when my brother Thomas died." Jax explained holding up his left arm for her to see the tattoo better on the under-side.

"I was about 15 when I got that one, my mom actually knew someone that would do it for me without going through that legal shit of needing a guardian or parent to sign." he continued to say with a smile. He wore his tattoos proudly and Tara could see that. Had he noticed that she was looking at them differently? In a way to her that she found attractive? She had hope it wasn't too obvious.

Soon, motorcycles and cars began to fill the parking lot as Tara and Jax stood outside talking with each other. Many of the people came with their own cases of beer and liquor and some of the MC guys has brought a couple of kegs for the party. They stood off to the side to allow everyone to enter the club and Tara could have swore it was like the whole town of Charming was arriving. Jax put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close telling her that it was going to be too crowded before long and he joked that the party would have to be moved outside.

Most of the women that showed up greeted Jax with flirts and whispers to get him alone later that night. Tara cringed at the thought and felt disgusted. Jax laughed at the women and what they all had to say and it was almost unbelievable how blunt they were when he was clearly standing there with her. But they were just friends, so they weren't together, except in that moment she felt as though they were because he kept his arm around her and wore a smile on his face the whole time. Inside the clubhouse, people were already drinking and conversing in different areas and loud music played in the background over it all. Men and women filled the chairs and couches making out with each other, and there were men playing at the pool table smoking and just having a good time. Jax on the other hand remained at Tara's side once they entered the clubhouse, keeping an arm around her which now rested around her waist.

"Man this place is packed!" Opie shouted over the loud music joinging Jax and Tara by the bar, also being accompanied by Donna.

"What can I say? I'm loved by all." Jax answered with a smug grin.

Opie laughed, "That, I know for sure. Clay and your mom are going to get things settled down for a moment here soon so we can all wish you a happy birthday."

"Sounds good to me" Jax agreed with a nod "Then we can get out of here where it's more quieter while they all party."

The music got turned down after a couple of hours, and everyone had their attention on Gemma in the middle of the clubhouse where an older looking man was at her side. Tara decided it must have been the man Opie said was named Clay.

It was Clay that spoke first, wishing Jax a happy birthday and announcing that Jax had his first motorcycle as a gift from the rest of the MC men from earlier that day. Gemma spoke next, mentioning how his father wouldhave been so proud to see the man Jax was growing up to be and that he wanted to be in the club just like his father was and that he would one day be able to take his place as president when he was old enough. She too had been proud of Jax, she hugged him and gave Tara a smile. She seemed different from how she was earlier and she couldn't figure out why it was like she was hot and cold.

After they made their announcements evetyone applauded and they all wished Jax a happy birthday at once and giving him a case of beer which came from Piney, an older man that Tara met after the music had resumed and she learned he was Opie's father.

"Stick around if you like, we are all going to play pool and just have a good time" the old man said patting Jax on the back.

"Actually we were all gonna go to the park and get away from all the noise." Jax replied with a nod.

"Alright, you kids be safe then. It was nice meeting you Tara." Piney added before walking off towards the pool table.

"Come on let's get out of here before anyone notices I'm still here." Jax suggested pulling Tara to the door and they were followed by Opie and Donna.

"I think that's the most people I've ever seen in there all at once" Donna said once they got outside and far enough from the music where she could be heard.

"Yeah, its pretty crazy" Jax said heading for Opie's truck "Let's get to the park before anyone notices we are gone that way at least there is no one there at this time of night and the four of us can hangout peacefully."


End file.
